Seashell
by whiterose55
Summary: A simple conversation between Xion and Riku on a very hot day. One-Shot. Set during 358/2 days.


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of the characters.

A/N: This is my second attempt at a story, and I'm not sure if I captured the characters personality right, so constructive criticism is welcome.

**Seashell**

Riku made his way to the top of the clock tower. It was a hot, muggy day and Riku was dripping in sweat, the black he was wearing did not help. The was sun high up in the sky, casting its two o'clock shadow everywhere. He cursed the weather, it reminded him of his home, but at least back home he had the ocean to go cool off in. He pushed his dripping hair to the side, only to have it go right back into place, obscuring his blindfolded eyes. _Why did the clock tower have to be so high?_ All the stairs were killing him. He thought about not going up but he remembered Xion and his promise to meet her there today. He sighed and continued his way up.

He huffed in relief when he finally made it up the stairs. He was now bathed in sweat and he felt disgusted. He wanted nothing more then to take off his cloak and run into the cold confines of an air conditioned room. His silver hair that usually held up on its own, was slick and clung to his face. He felt a bead of sweat go down his forehead, seep into his blindfold and land right in his eye.

"Ugh," he yelled rubbing his eye through his blindfold. That just seemed to irritate it more. He heard a giggle and stopped rubbing. He looked at Xion through the blindfold with one eye open.

"Are you okay, Riku?" she asked sweetly, sitting on the ledge of the tower. He took her in, her short raven hair was nicely brushed and her porcelain skin was as smooth as always. There was no sweat anywhere to be seen on her body, the only clue to the fact that she was even slightly hot was her normally pale cheeks were tinted red.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why aren't you sweating?" He asked while making his way to the ledge.

Xion shrugged, looking up at him. "I don't know, maybe it's because I'm a nobody, or maybe its because I'm a girl."

"Girls sweat," Riku replied remembering the days on Destiny Island and Kairi complaining when it was hot out that she felt sticky from the sweat. He took a seat next to Xion.

"Oh maybe it's because I went down to the beach earlier today," Xion replied, pulling something out of her cloak. "I got you an ice cream, I used Blizzara to keep it cold."

"Thanks," Riku took the ice cream and bit into it, savoring the sweet, salty taste of sea salt ice cream. "You went to the beach?"

"Yes, it was cooler there, and I wanted to collect some more seashells," Xion replied. "I have memories of you and Sora, at the beach, you know?"

Riku looked down at his half finished ice cream. He felt guilt swallowing him, he hadn't thought about Sora at all today, when his friend should be the first thing on his mind always. It had even been two days since he had gone down to see his friend. Not that Sora knew, he was fast asleep in his pod, but it was the action that counted. He made a mental note to go down to Sora today.

"What kind of memories?" Riku asked quietly.

"Happy ones, you two are running, racing I think," Xion smiled at him. "I like those memories you always look so happy, you have a big smile. I've never see you smile like that, now."

"I have a lot things on my mind, now" Riku replied a bit bitterly. He remembered quite well the races he and Sora used to share, with Kairi cheering on the edge. It made his guilt intensify.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset," Xion said hurriedly, reacting to the tone in Riku's voice.

"You didn't," Riku responded, throwing his bare ice cream stick off the ledge. The both looked down to watch it fall.

"It's just," Xion began quietly. "Those memories of you being happy like that, is what makes me know that going back to Sora is the right thing. Somebody that makes you happy like that, Riku, has to be good. I could never make you smile like that."

"You do make me smile," Riku replied, looking down at her petite form. "You do make me happy, Xion."

"No, not the way that Sora does," Xion looked up at him, and smiled sadly. "Your friendship with him is the most important thing to you."

"Your friendship, is important to me too" Riku said slowly.

"It's ok, Riku," Xion laughed lightly. "I understand, you don't have to try to make me feel better."

"I'm not, it's the truth," Riku started sadly. "If I could keep you both, I would."

"But you can't, so Sora is the better one of us, Sora has a heart." Xion smiled, her blue eyes staring at him. "Besides you like beating Sora, and you could never beat me at a race."

Riku smiled down at her. "I'm sure you I could beat you Xion."

"Okay, prove it."

"Now? It's a hundred degrees out."

"See, you know you would lose to me and you can't handle being beat my a girl," Xion said while standing up, she looked down at him.

"That's not true"

"Lets go to the beach and race, then"

"Fine," Riku said standing up.

* * *

"Ready, set, go!" Xion yelled.

They both took of running at full speed. They were neck to neck. Riku was surprised, Xion really was holding her own. It felt good to be running again, the wind blowing through his sweat damped hair. The soft sand underneath his feet creating a soft cushion.

He looked to his left, to see her. Her eyes were furrowed together in deep concentration. Her lips in a slight pout. He couldn't help but laugh at her. She was trying really hard to beat him, it was cute. He was so into looking at her he didn't see the tree the was coming up, and ran straight into it.

He bounced off it and landed on his behind. He looked at Xion who didn't stop and continued her way to the finish line, a rock that looked a star. She turned around a faced him, she ran back to him, looked down and broke into a hysterical fit of giggles.

"You ran into a tree!" Xion exclaimed.

"I'm aware of that," Riku replied but couldn't help laughing as well. Her laughter was just so infectious. Riku stood up when the laughter had died down. He grinned down at Xion.

"I guess you win," Riku said.

"I guess I do," Xion smiled. "I'll give you a consolation prize." Xion reached into her pocket and pulled out a royal blue seashell, and gave it to Riku.

Riku looked down and the seashell. It was rare type of blue, the kind of blue that made Xion's eyes.

"So you'll remember me, when I'm gone."

Riku looked at her sadly. "Thank you Xion." He reached inside of his black cloak and put the shell inside of his pant pocket.

He looked out into the ocean, the wind blowing through is hair. He smiled, "It's getting cooler."

Riku took Xion back to the clock tower, where she was going to meeting her friends. Before he left Xion turned to him.

"You laughed today."

"Yeah, see you do make me happy," Riku replied.

* * *

Riku sat looking out at the ocean. His aquamarine eyes, taking in everything belonging to his home. A home he never thought he would see again. But he couldn't help feeling that something was missing. Sora and Kairi came and sat next to him, on the tree bark.

"Whatcha thinking about Riku?" Sora asked.

"How annoying you are," Riku replied.

"Hey! That's not true," Sora said making a fake pout. Kairi laughed at his expression and soon Riku joined in too. "You guys are mean."

Riku continued to laugh, when he felt something poke his leg through his pants. He reached in and took out a dark blue seashell. A flash of blue eyes that matched the shell perfectly went through is mind.

"Xion…" he whispered. Images of the girl raced through is head. Her laughter rang in his ears and he felt a pain in his heart.

"What did you say Riku?" Kairi asked. And as quickly as the images came they were gone.

"I don't remember," Riku replied.

"Why do you have a seashell?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but I know it's important." Riku said. He pocketed the shell again, thinking how happy he was to be home again.


End file.
